<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help by jpetrakis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945650">Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis'>jpetrakis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: mentions of child abuse, mild violence<br/>Original Prompt: seblaine w/ abusive dad pls? Maybe the dad finds out seblaine are dating and freaks out? (originally posted Dec 18 2017; minor edits from original included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure which dad you wanted to be abusive so I made it Sebastian’s dad. Might make this a twoshot if I find inspiration on how to continue it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Sebastian knew it was dangerous to have his boyfriend over at his house. He knew but he must've been a masochist because in the back of his mind, somewhere, he must've known his father would come home and discover him and Blaine making out on the living room couch.</p></div><div class=""><p>“What is this?!” his father yelled at the top of his lungs. Each step taken closer felt like a shockwave of thunder and Sebastian felt scared all the way down to his core. Suddenly a glass of sparkling cider had been sent hurtling towards the opposite wall and shattered upon impact.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Sebastian's first instinct was to protect Blaine, an arm shooting out in front of his precious boyfriend. An innocent and pure person incapable of any ill intent like Blaine shouldn’t be exposed to someone like Nathaniel Smythe. Sebastian pushed Blaine behind him as his father's large, open palm impacted against his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sebastian!” Blaine cried out, as the taller boy crumpled onto the floor like a rag doll.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B, get away!” Sebastian barked, scrambling to his feet as he ignored the ringing in his ears. His shouting had Blaine scurrying away, even if his instincts told him otherwise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Sebastian was watching Blaine-- watching his boyfriend run to the other side of the room-- a rough hand yanked at Sebastian’s hair and dragged him back down onto the ground. “You dare bring your sinful filth into my home?!” His father had all but screamed, a heavy boot slamming down onto Sebastian’s side. When the boy tried to suck in a breath, it felt like his lungs were on fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... ‘Bastian!” Blaine inched closer to his boyfriend but once he caught Mr. Smythe’s attention, Sebastian was inserting himself between his boyfriend and his father.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, B, please <em>leave</em>,” Sebastian pleaded. He looked behind him and saw the fear within the other’s eyes, keeping him frozen in place. “Blaine!” He yelled, jarring his boyfriend from his frozen state and sent him racing out the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything after that was a blur for Sebastian. As long as Blaine was out of the way and safe, he didn’t have anything to worry about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another strike upside his head and Sebastian felt dizzy; the pain was overwhelming him. He vaguely heard the front door slam shut as another blow sent him blacking out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day at school, Blaine didn’t see Sebastian in class or at any of his usual hiding places when he wanted to skip out on lectures. As soon as he'd left the Smythe household, he ran all the way home. He’d sent a barrage of calls and texts to Sebastian that night and the following morning but all had gone unanswered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m worried about him,” Blaine voiced his concerns to Nick and Jeff at lunchtime, choosing not to tell the two about what happened the previous night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we can go over to his place after-school?” Jeff suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After last night, Blaine wasn’t sure if going back to Sebastian’s house was a very good idea. While he was suitably worried about his boyfriend, he didn’t want to run into Mr. Smythe and potentially make things even worse. What if his father hit him again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later that afternoon, Blaine ventured over to Sebastian’s house by himself. He told Nick and Jeff that it was something he needed to do on his own-- still not wanting to reveal any details since he respected Sebastian’s privacy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knocked on the door, hoping to himself that literally anyone would answer the door as long as it wasn’t Sebastian’s father. Blaine’s eyes were glued to his shoes and he chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for someone to answer the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... Blaine?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine looked up with a smile, immediately recognizing his boyfriend’s voice through the crack in the doorway. But his smile dropped when he saw Sebastian's face: bruises, a split lip, and an eye so swollen that he couldn’t possibly see through it. “Sebastian, oh my god…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Blaine tried to step inside, Sebastian stopped him, padding out onto the front porch barefoot. He closed the front door behind him and dropped the volume of his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Blaine, what’re you doing here? I… My dad is home.” He cast his eyes down and awkwardly rubbed his arm, then winced as he seemed to touch a tender area. “I don’t want you here if he goes berserk again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But ‘Bastian, you’re hurt. And I tried calling and texting you but you never answered me…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sebastian apologized then, rubbing the back of his neck. “My dad took my phone and my laptop. I’m grounded and he only let me skip school today because of what happened last night. I’ll be back to school tomorrow, okay?” His explanation didn’t seem to assuage Blaine’s feelings in the least bit, the boy’s frown only deepening. Sebastian carefully wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend, trying to comfort him. “I’m okay; I swear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just-- I want to help. I should've called the police or something, I--"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sebastian! Where are you?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing his father’s roaring voice from inside the house caused Sebastian’s heart to drop to the pit of his stomach. “Y-You need to leave,” he urged Blaine, reaching behind him to open the door. “Please leave, Blaine. You can’t help me, the cops can't help me. <em>No one</em> can help me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine wasn’t sure what to say, left there on the front porch as his boyfriend retreated back into his house. He heard scuffling from inside along with the muffled sound of Sebastian's voice, attempting to quell his father's anger.</p>
  <p>He felt helpless.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>